


Something Going On Here

by cherucat



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 17:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7811167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherucat/pseuds/cherucat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sonic texts Rouge an unexpected question in an effort to cheer Shadow up. (Sonadow oneshot from Rouge's perspective!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Going On Here

**Author's Note:**

> this was my first ever sonic fic that i completed, and my first time writing fic in literal years :') i recently got an ao3 account so i thought id upload! hope yall enjoy

_Hey Rouge! Do u know what kind of food Shadow likes?_

The bat raised a brow as she stared at the text on her phone, accompanied by a smiling emoji. Sonic rarely texted anyone, or had his phone on him at all, and he was suddenly asking her about something like this…? She pursed her lips. Seemed suspicious.

_Why hello, Sonic. That’s quite a greeting. Why do you want to know?_

_Well u live with him and all, and I was just kinda wondering haha_

Sonic replied swiftly and it was an obvious lie. But Rouge was curious now and she couldn’t hold back a smirk as she typed her response.

_Hmm. I know he likes chocolate. There’s a specific brand he’s fond of. I might be able to help you find it._

_Wow youd really do that?? thanks Rouge!!!!_

Rouge’s eyes glinted and she snickered, sliding her phone into her pocket for now. So Sonic was looking to find a gift for her grumpy friend, was he? Although she did feel _slightly_ annoyed that the one time Sonic texted more than a few words to her it was about Shadow, she couldn’t deny being intrigued by the situation… especially with how the two had been acting lately. Rouge was not someone who let things slip past her, and she had noticed the hedgehogs talking to each other in ways that weren’t just banter. And the recent instances where Shadow had stated he was going “out,” but refused to elaborate…yes, this could be very interesting indeed…

* * *

Sonic was pacing around and pulling at his gloves when Rouge arrived at the grocery store, and it took a clearing of her throat to get him to notice her.

“Oh, jeez! Hey Rouge! I was starting to wonder if you’d show up…”

Rouge placed a hand on her hip and looked Sonic up and down. He looked a mess. Well, he usually had that “scruffy, careless charm” thing going on with his appearance, but right now he looked like he cared very, very much. About _something_. His grin looked a bit nervous, and it was odd on him.

“I’m here on time. You must’ve gotten here early.”

“Oh, heh, did I?” Sonic scratched at his head. “Didn’t realize. Thanks for helping me out here tho’.”

“Of course. I’m always willing to help a friend.” Rouge smiled but it always looked slightly intimidating on her face, with her half-lidded eyes and barely concealed fangs. “Shall we go inside?”

“Y-yeah! Let’s do that!” Sonic hurried through the automatic doors of the grocery store while Rouge sauntered behind, once again quirking a brow at Sonic’s uncharacteristically scatterbrained behavior.

“You said he likes chocolate? I think that section’s over here. Well, the fancy kinds at least. I’m guessing that’s what he likes.” Sonic chuckled quietly as they approached the shelves, mostly to himself it seemed, but Rouge caught it. She tapped her chin as she scanned over the collection of bars, truffles, and other goodies.

“Any particular reason you’re buying a gift for Prince Dark-and-Mysterious?” she glanced at him, smile returning to her lips. “Not to discourage you. I’ll support any effort that might cheer him up, if it keeps him from moping around the house.”

Sonic began to sweat. “O-oh, well, y'know! He just, uh, seemed more down than usual lately, which is kinda saying something. And I…”

Rouge’s smile widened, hidden fang now showing itself. “And you thought you’d bring it upon yourself to make him feel better, hm?”

Sonic was _really_ sweating now. “W-well when you put it like that…”

“There.” Rouge pointed to a particularly decadent looking assortment of truffles, wrapped with a golden satin bow. “Those are his favorite.”

Sonic immediately grabbed the box but then fumbled at the price. “Ah, sheesh. Should’ve expected he likes the most expensive ones, right?” He gave the slightly embarrassed grin that seemed to be appearing quite a lot today.

“Well, he likes M&M’s too. I just thought you were looking for something…special.”

“N-no, yeah, I am! Though…” He tapped the box, looking pensive. “Maybe I could get both…”

It was twenty minutes later and Sonic now held several armfuls of all kinds of chocolates, each selected with Rouge’s help. He could barely see past the pile at this point, but Rouge had just kept listing off more and more, and Sonic couldn’t really decide…

“Uh, Rouge, how do you know that he likes all this stuff?” Sonic asked, a bit muffled behind all the chocolates. “Does he eat it a lot?”

“Oh, yes. All the time. Especially when he gets in one of his _moods_ , like he is now. So I’m glad you’re doing this for him.”

Sonic beamed at that, and his face only slightly dampened when they checked out and he heard the cashier announce the total price.

* * *

Rouge gave a lipstick-painted scowl as she carried a much too heavy bag of chocolate up the stairs to her and Shadow’s shared apartment. _Can’t believe he didn’t want to give it to Shadow himself! The things I do out of the goodness of my heart…_

Sonic had said he was too busy today to drop by, but of course Rouge knew that wasn’t true. What could Sonic possibly have to busy himself with other than running around like a fool? But it was no use. She knew the both of them were inept at being straightforward when it came to their feelings, and it was honestly a miracle that she hadn’t had to give them a little nudge until now.

Rouge struggled with her keys and the bag but managed to swing the door open in a huff, greeted by a surprised Shadow who looked up at her from the couch. He hadn’t moved from where Rouge had seen him this morning, which didn’t surprise her—he tended to sit in one spot and read whenever he got like this. But for now, Shadow put down his book and stood up to approach his bat friend. “What’s that?”

“Hello to you too,” Rouge grumbled slightly as she heaved the bag onto the kitchen counter. “It’s actually for you. From Sonic. Don’t ask me _why_ he wouldn’t bring it here himself…”

Shadow peered into the bag and blinked, slightly bewildered. “From Sonic?” he repeated.

“Yes, said he noticed you not feeling so well.” She paused, deciding to take a direct approach. “What’s going on with you two?”

Shadow glanced up from the candy, seeming distracted. “Hm?”

“You’ve been together a lot more, and now Sonic’s buying you heaps of chocolate. I’m beginning to think there’s something you aren’t telling me.”

Shadow coughed suddenly, and grabbed the bag full of chocolates. “I see. Well. Thank you for bringing this.” He turned abruptly and began walking in the direction of his room.

“What—you can’t just walk away! Are you planning on eating all of that _right now?_ ” No response. “At least give me something to tell Sonic!” Shadow stopped, then turned his head towards Rouge. His face has softened unexpectedly, the hardened edges that were usually there had melted away.

“Tell him… thank you.”

And with that, he entered his room, shut the door, and locked it.

Rouge drug a hand over her face and groaned, knowing she probably wouldn’t see the black hedgehog until tomorrow. But it _had_ seemed to lift his spirits, and maybe by tomorrow he would be back to his normal amount of brooding, rather than the “barely moving or speaking” schtick he’d been keeping up for a few days. Rouge sighed and pulled out her phone, but saw that Sonic had already texted her.

_So what did he say??_

Rouge grunted as she typed her response. _Why don’t you ask him yourself? You have his number don’t you?_

A minute or two passed before Sonic’s message, Rouge clacked her nails on the countertop.

_I actually dont….._

Rouge facepalmed. These two were going to need a lot of help.


End file.
